


When the Light is Gone

by AWildJaxWrites



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, fanfic of fanart, fanon kid, tazdelightful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWildJaxWrites/pseuds/AWildJaxWrites
Summary: Tumblr tazdelightful created a great Blupjeans baby and then allowed people to write about her. So I did.Quote: Listen if anyone else wants to write a full fic about Lena getting her dad absolutely smashed at an Underdark bar to distract him while Lup is on vacation I would uhhh be pleasedIt isn't quite what she had in mind I think, but here is Lena dealing with the reflection of her grief and loneliness via her father when Lup is on vacation with Taako.There are swears. And sadness. But it's not angst??
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone), blupjeans - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	When the Light is Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phantasmal and Resplendent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548671) by tazdelightful. 
  * Inspired by [Lena Zine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548674) by tazdelightful. 



Lena loved her family. That was a problem for the dark thing that lived in the corners of her mindscape, but it was the truth. Every time she heard the song and story, Lena could feel the love they all had for each other. How her dad squeezed her mom’s hand as Koko roasted uncle Merle about the umbrastaff. Or the watery way uncle Magnus avoided the real reason why he always rushed in. Or the delighted sigh Ms. Lucretia would give when uncle Merle talked about his parlay with The Hunger. 

Even with all the rudeness and snark and vicious teasing, they all chose joy. They carried it in the incalculable vessels of their souls.

It sustained them when Magnus, Lucretia, Angus, Davenport, and Merle died.

It kept their little family from falling apart when Koko started to slow down.

That was when Lena had to get away and deal with the dark thing in her mindscape. It fed on that wound and she had felt herself falling into it. It reminded her of how uncle Merle talked about John.

So she let it hold her for a moment, to see what it wanted. Then, when she knew, she pushed it off and kept rising. It didn’t go away, but now she was aware of it, and could continue on her own for awhile.

Koko would die. Krabby would probably go with him and then it would only be Lena and her parents. Maybe for eternity, but likely only until they both missed their family. Then they would go and Lena would walk them across.

And then Lena would deal with the dark thing. 

She went home.

“What do you mean dad’s gone?” Lena squawked as she burst through the door. First she had to create the door as her mother and Taako were reclined on a beach, but Lena knew Koko would appreciate the theatrics. Plus, stomping down a sand dune would not convey the same degree of shock and hurt.

“Honey, it’s an elf thing.” Lup replied, not bothering to raise her head. Both she and Taako were laid out on bright, gaudy beach towels, drinking mai tais out of very tall glasses through very long straws. 

Koko still wore his hat.

“Leaving your husband of multiple centuries is an  _ elf thing _ ?” Lena repeated.

Taako snorted, losing his straw and so sat up with a sigh.

“No you big, wonderful, idiot, perfect baby. It’s taking a partner sabbatical so you can stop being boring and predictable.” He replied.

“You and Krabby haven’t taken a sabbatical.” Lena retorted.

“Darling, do I look either boring or predictable?” Taako asked. The brim of his wide hat was yanked down his head, which only slightly muffled the laughter. 

“When I get back after spending this time with your uncle, I’ll have a lot more to talk about with your father. I’ll have learned things I can share with him.” Lup clarified, keeping her voice soft. 

Taako yanked the hat off with an audible pop.

“Is that what you’re calling-” He was cut off as his towel tripled in size and wrapped him up. Lena turned to see Lup sticking her wand in the sand. 

“I’m not leaving your father. You don’t leave someone that begs to die just so he won’t forget you.” She said. 

“At least not a second time.” Taako said with effort as he fought the towel down and went for his own wand.

“I said I was going to be right back!” Lup snapped.

Lena rolled her eyes and tipped the door over, sitting on it and watching the twins. Elves did have long memories, but held in a short way. When Lup and Taako bickered over something that happened two hundred years ago, it sounded like it had happened last week. 

Her father’s memory was just as long, but not held as easily. He would get confused about the order of events as more and more information was accrued. Human minds, the Raven Queen told her, were not made for eternity. 

Kravitz, she learned later, had a different sort of arrangement with the Raven Queen and Istus. Something that her parents didn’t even know. And if Koko did, it was one of very few things he did not share with his beloved twin sister.

Which all led to the moment when Lena wondered if her father was going to simply die from sensory overload while her mother argued with her uncle till the end of time.

“Is dad okay?” Lena blurted. Taako and Lup turned. Taako shrugged while Lup rolled onto her knees. She averted her eyes as she took Lena’s hands gently, stroking the backs with her thumbs. Then, after a small squeeze, Lup looked up into her daughter’s eyes.

“No. He’s probably being a huge boring nerd.” She said with as much warmth and sincerity as she could muster.

Koko howled while Lena spat out a breath and laughed. Lup smiled and sat back on her towel, grabbing her sandy sunglasses and slipping them on.

“Mom.” Lena said. Lup raised an eyebrow to signal her attention, her eyes lost behind the shimmering lenses.

“You are also a huge nerd.” Lena stated. Koko fell over wheezing while Lup pursed her lips in a parody of a frown. 

“Yeah and I had a huge nerd for a kid!” Lup quipped and Lena grinned back.

“I guess I’ll go visit dad then.” She said, standing and wiping the sand from her pants. Koko sounded like an old fantasy bagpipe, which almost made Lena start laughing. Instead, she straightened as Lup stood. 

“Honey, could you maybe try and get your father to enjoy himself? I know he won’t mean to, but it’ll really bum me out if he’s just waiting for me to come back. Like,” Lup sighed and looked away. “I didn’t do this for me. I want him to have something that’s just for him. So I can love a part of him that isn’t just another part of me.”

Even with the rose gold sunglasses with jelly sparkle lenses, Lena could tell that her mother was worried. Glancing over at Koko, who was desperately trying to collect himself so as not to trivialize Lup’s feelings, Lena knew why her mother had finally done this.

It may be an elf thing, but Lup would never have left Barry’s side if he wasn’t completely comfortable with it.

Unless, of course, it had to do with Taako.

Lena did not like seeing her aged uncle. She had never liked hearing about what happened to him in Wonderland. The dark thing inside of her hummed as the pain blossomed in her throat and chest. 

“Yeah, I can do that.” Lena said. 

Lup put a hand on Lena’s shoulder and raised her sunglasses.

“Thank you honey.” She said. Lena gave her a watery smile.

~

Lena burst through the door. An actual door this time. Something crashed in the kitchen and Lena heard something wet hit the floor.

“Shit.” The word was said softly, but with feeling.

“Dad. What the FUCK.” Lena rounded the corner and stood in the open archway of the kitchen. “Is that  _ canned soup _ ?” 

Canned anything was not allowed in the house. Lup had bought fantasy SPAM for a laugh one day and Taako had gasped and huffed himself into an asthma attack. Canned food was banned under threat of expulsion from all of the planes. 

“Your uncle isn’t here.” Barry said. His tone was odd. He could have been defensive, knowing that Taako wouldn’t be around to expel him from the proverbial garden over the proverbial forbidden fruit. But it also could have been defensive in that his uncle wasn’t around to feed him either. 

Lena narrowed her eyes. “Is this what you’ve been reduced to?”

“Forgive me!” Barry cradled his face in his hands. “I was weak!” 

As he bawled dramatically, Lena pulled out her wand and cleaned up the spill. Barry cut himself off and gave her a broad smile before heading over to the sink.

“I’m glad you’re home sweetie.” Barry said. He turned on the faucet and grabbed the hand towel next to the sink. Lena moved the pieces of the bowl around and watched him.

There wasn’t a human alive that moved as precisely as her father. To be fair, Barry was neither alive nor human any longer, but he still had the same human physical limitations. Nonetheless, he wetted the small point of towel tented over two of his fingers and dabbed at the stain on his shirt. He would only cover the same amount of area as was the size of the stain. Nothing more, nothing less. 

It’s what came after centuries of practice. 

“I stopped to see mom first.” Lena said after fitting the broken bowl together. She lowered it to the table as Barry very meticulously shut off the faucet and shook out the towel. He stayed quiet as he folded it and smoothed it flat back in its place. 

Lena sent the spilled soup to the Celestial Plane. She had met a real dick of an angel there and wished that it landed on them. 

“How is she?” Barry asked carefully, running his hands along the counter.

“Absolutely miserable.” Lena said and choked as her father whirled around looking utterly distraught.

“She’s fine dad. She and Koko are having a blast.” She said. Barry relaxed and smiled.

“That’s good.” He said.

“But she wanted me to make sure you weren’t being a huge mopey nerd.” 

Barry snorted and sat down at the small wooden table. Magnus had made that for them when Lena was a teenager. Each top rail of the chairs were etched with every duck Magnus could imagine. 

Lena grimaced as she unconsciously leaned away from it. Perhaps her half-elf memory was more like her mother’s. There wasn’t enough time between her and these deaths yet. 

“You know, we don’t talk about it, but Magnus didn’t stick around for very long.” Barry said. Lena, puzzled, stared at him.

“What do you mean?” 

“Souls don’t hold their form for very long. The gift Istus and the Raven Queen gave him,” Barry choked up and Lena turned away. 

Kravitz had explained to them what had been waiting for Magnus. It made them tear up every time. 

“It was temporary.” Barry went on, his voice thick but steady. Lena nodded and wiped the moisture from the corner of her eyes.

“When it came to let go, Magnus decided he never wanted to be apart from Julia again. They returned to whatever essence is out there, together.” 

Still unable to speak, Lena moved to the table and sat down. Her father put out his hand and she laid her own down.

“You’re going to do that when you and mom decide it’s time, aren’t you.” Lena said. Barry put his other hand on hers, still smiling.

“Every life I’ve ever lived has only been worth it because she was there.” He replied. Lena frowned.

“Thanks.” She muttered. Barry patted her hand and sat back.

“Sweetheart, you know we would never leave until you were ready.” He said.

“Well what happens after you go? Because we all know uncle Krabby is going to dissolve into the ether with Koko.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Who’s going to be a reaper?”

Barry blinked at her.

“Well, who was a reaper before Kravitz?” He asked.

“You’re asking me?” Lena balked.

Barry crossed his arms over his chest, furrowed his brow, and looked up at the ceiling. 

“That’s interesting.” He murmured.

The dark thing squirmed inside of Lena.

Then again, there wouldn’t be a need for a reaper if there wasn’t anything left.

Lena shook her head and sighed. She continued to sigh as she deflated, falling onto the table top; face on the polished wood and arms falling splayed limply along the length. 

“Let’s go get a drink.” She said. 

“Sure, where did you want to go? There’s Chester Su-”

“UGGGGGGHHHHH.” Lena rolled the disgusted noise from her throat. “Not Chester’s. Every washout in town goes there.”

When her father didn’t reply, she rolled her eyes to look at him.

“FATHER.”

“WHAT.”

“FATHER THAT IS WORSE THAN THE SOUP.”

“I like Chester Suds!”

Lena lifted her head just to bang her forehead against the table.

“I’m telling Koko.”

“noooooo.” Barry said weakly. 

Lena slammed her hands on the table and pushed herself up.

“I’m making dinner.” She stated and walked over to the stove. 

~

Koko liked to be special. He liked to pretend that he needed all the sparkles and attention in order to be special.

But in reality, he loved the shit out of the people who tried to be like him. 

The school was the most obvious example of this. But to Lena, it was more in the way he held her steady as she mixed batter furiously with her tiny, pudgy hands. 

Angus went from the world’s greatest child detective to the world’s most competent man. This was not to be understood as him being exemplary. It was only that when Angus tried something, he became the most suitable standard practitioner of that thing. It made him an excellent teacher but a so-so baker.

Which delighted young Lena to no end as she uncharacteristically dedicated herself to practice. 

But it also gave her time with uncle Koko.

Taako was the reason why Lena knew that words could be written in big letters or small ones. He loved lavender meringue cookies. He LOVED Lup. 

He Loved Barry the way people love old, handmade blankets that was passed down in a family. No one would love it this much if they found it at a fantasy thrift shop, but Barry had memories. And a shared LOVE of the same woman. 

Taako loved baking with every inch of him, hat included. He LOVED Lena to the deepest depths of his being. Hat included.

When he baked with her, every other word was lower case. Even Lup was swatted away when she tried to fix something for Lena. Kravitz knew his husband well enough to not bother in the first place. 

Cooking came when she was older, and Taako deemed it more practical. She wasn’t going to live at home forever, and no nibling of his was going to eat like a gerblin. 

And while baking was still inexorably linked to her Koko, Lena felt more in touch with Taako when she cooked. He had taught her, like magic. It was a lesson she was supposed to learn and improve on. 

Baking was love.

Koko was LOVE.

Lena recalled his wheezing on the beach and forced her body to calm as she cut out the square noodles. Pot pie took a lot of time and included a lot of chopping, so she had to focus at least a little. The recipe was well worn in her mind, being a standard base that could be tweaked for any meat or occassion. The steps ran through her head like a mantra and her chopping became more rhythmic. 

When it was done, Lena wiped her hands on a dish towel. Her counter space was clean, the dishes were washed, and the steam from the pot smelled amazing. 

Barry handed her a bowel as she tossed the towel over her shoulder. He gently reached up and brushed something from her cheek.

“Got a little flour on ya.” He said. His gaze lingered on her and Lena stuck out her tongue.

“You look just like your uncle.” Barry said, moving to the stove and ladling out the pot pie.

“Mom and Koko are identical.” 

“Sure.” Barry winked at her as he walked back to the table. “But your uncle looks different.”

Lena rolled her eyes and served herself. 

“Do you have any beer?” She asked.

“I cannot believe you drink.” Barry said indignantly. 

With a huff, Lena took her seat at the table. “I have been an adult - by ELF standards - for five hundred years.” 

“Yes, but how old are you in hellspawn years?” 

“Dad.”

Barry speared a piece of potato and blew on it.

“How was backpacking through the planes?” He asked.

“Good.” Lena said. “Met some interesting creatures.”  _ Like that asshole angel that owes me money. _ “Got to see some cool things.”  _ Maybe cool doesn’t adequately capture the iridescent goo that lives somewhere inside of me but it’s fine. _ “But the food wasn’t great.” 

“Not many people can cook like you or your uncle.” Barry paused and gestured at his bowl with the fork. “I think this counts as soup though.” 

“You say that every time.” Lena exclaimed. “It’s a half-”

“A halfling dish yes, I know.” Barry chuckled and scooped up a pile of the pot pie. “But it’s missing bread.”

Lena gargled her exasperation.

~

There was a distinct difference between careless and carefree. The IPRE crew were all comfortable with that line, but that came after years of turmoil and strife. As an awkward teenager, that line was more blurred and it made Lena anxious. 

Especially when the dark thing stretched itself out under that line, making her walk it fearfully lest she fall. 

Drinking seemed like a good escape, because it flipped everything around and made it all look blurry. It was almost too easy to get away with because Lena had already disengaged so much that no one could tell if she was hungover or grumpy. 

That is, until Merle came back.

Merle had wandered about, building up his adventuring camps, combing beaches, and spending more time with his kids. Still, he would never be gone for too long. The abrupt loss of his first family had created a panic in him that urged him to leave his second family. After the story and song, when everyone knew what they had done, Merle wanted his family back. 

So like a nexus of laylines, the lich house became a hub for the IPRE crew. There was usually some warning and Lena had become more careful about her drinking. Despite not actually being a part of the new Bureau, Taako and Magnus would get requested for special cases. And with horrifying luck, one special case also included the necessary services of three Reapers. 

Lena had been alone for three days and had not been sober for a single hour of any of them. The prospect of being alone was a rush, as it allowed her to fantasize about what she was going to achieve. Actually being alone was painful as the dark thing filled up the empty space.

She was heaving into Lup’s rose bush when a vine pushed her hair out of her face.

Wiping her mouth with a shaky hand, Lena stood on trembling legs.

“Hi uncle Merle.” She said.

“Heya sunshine. Feeling crummy?” He asked.

The sobs felt more like hiccups. Lena fell on Merle like a shroud, pressing the crown of her head into his wooden arm. He held her for a long time, shifting things in the garden to cover her shame. Gardenias exploded somewhere around them, and the twilight air was cool and sweet. 

Merle brought her inside and made tea while she talked. He wasn’t actually good at tea or tinctures - anytime they went into a shop, he was lost - but the plants were always willing to tell him what he needed. Life that reached out to die was a disturbing topic and Lena expressed as much.

“That’s because you think it’s the same thing as what you’re doing to yourself.” Merle said pointedly. “The plants aren’t trying to die, they’re fulfilling a purpose of their choice.”

He shook out the mesh tea ball before putting it on the table. Ripping it apart, Merle used a blunt fingertip to poke apart the insides. 

“None of these are a full plant. Just pieces. And when I asked what would be good for a young woman with a frightened heart and a wicked hangover,” Merle paused as Lena chuckled weakly over her mug. “This is what life offered. For you.” 

“I don’t know how to stop being frightened. Or sad.” Lena admitted.

She thought for a moment that he would tell her his famous line. 

“Buttercup, let us take care of you.” Merle said and Lena looked up, shocked.

“Your brawny uncle Magnus can beat back anything that scares you and he wouldn’t hesitate a single second for you. Taako’s got a big enough hat to protect you. And I’m pretty good at getting you to see the truth of things.” Merle looked around the kitchen before continuing. “And your parents will always love you enough that you can use it until you love yourself.”

When everyone came back, Merle gently pushed her into the living room. As her entire family stood staring at her, Lena clasped her hands together, squeezing them so hard her knuckles turned white. 

Merle came to her side and patted her arm. “Zone of truth.” He whispered and Lena let out a shaky laugh.

“Hey guys.” Lena started and felt the tears fall. “I need some help.”

~

Lena set down the mug of tea in front of her father as she moved to the other armchair. Barry lifted the mug and inhaled deeply.

“A Highchurch blend? Are you feeling nostalgic?” He asked. 

“It’s better than that pre-bagged Divinings crap you and mom drink now.” Lena said. 

“Well if you’re going to rat me out, can it be for the tea and not the soup?” 

“By the entire pantheon Dad, I am going to embroider pillows to remind you of your sins for all eternity.” 

“You don’t like needlework. Kravitz tried to teach you and you ended up stabbing him. Repeatedly.” 

“Hey, he turned into his Reaper form after the third time and those tiny needles don’t hurt bone.”

Barry shook his head and took a sip of his tea. The house was quiet and even with the fireplace going in the living room, everything felt still. This moment was being held in stasis and Lena examined her mug curiously. 

Perhaps the love of a father and daughter could always freeze time. 

“Dad, are you just waiting to die?” Lena questioned. Barry choked and sputtered, spraying tea onto the carpet. 

“Excuse me?” His voice was thin and reedy as his throat still spasmed on the liquid. 

“Uncle Merle died two hundred years ago. And you and mom haven’t done ANYTHING in that time.” Lena swirled her tea, watching the dust twirl in the amber liquid. “Are you just waiting for Taako to go? Because he’s the last one from the Starblaster?” 

“I can tell you with absolute honesty that your mother and I are not waiting to die.” Barry said. Lena examined him but found no guile.

“After a hundred lives we-” Barry sighed and set down his mug before slumping in his chair. “If at least one of us survives, then we all come back.” 

“That’s not how it works anymore.” Lena pointed out. Barry put his hands on his face, rubbing vigorously for a few seconds.

“I know.” He said and tossed his arms out against the arms of the chair. “But it’s not an adventure without them.” 

“Tell me about it.” Lena said, but it was more of a question than a suggestion. Her father was the quieter ones of the group, usually letting the others talk for him. 

“Did I ever tell you about the first adventure your mother and I went on, just the two of us?”

Lena listened to her father talk for a few hours, telling story after story. Taako, Merle, and Magnus were the major players of the drama. Lucretia had been the archivist and Lena was always permitted to read the exploits. Lup, Barry, and Davenport had been shadow figures; their influence was severely restricted until too late. 

But Lup and Davenport had personality. When the stories were told, they could offer commentary, context, or choral reprimands. 

Barry, as Lena learned over the years, was a bard. 

As the sole storyteller, with no other person around to interfere, Lena was regaled. Her father became more and more animated as he talked about certain cycles. Then there was the construction of his secret lab; built while he was an unraveling lich. 

Lena got goosebumps as Barry recounted the moment he recognized Lup in the umbrastaff. 

When he finally calmed down and clambered off the back of the couch, Lena stretched. 

“So you didn’t do jackshit except pine after mom and haunt Lucretia.” She said mid-stretch. 

“The Raven Queen brought you into this world, she can take you out of it.”

“I have left this world many, many times.”

“You better say something nice to me.”

Lena laughed and walked over to her father. Leaning down, she hugged him and kissed his cheek. He smelled like the same soap from her childhood. 

“I love you daddy. You’re the best undead spooky father a hellspawn could ask for.” She said and kissed his cheek again.

“And you’re the best hellspawn a parent could ever want.” He said, patting her arm. 

“So dad, have you ever been to the Underdark?” She asked.

“Have I ever been to the  _ Underdark _ ? Are you serious?” He sounded so offended, Lena almost didn’t get annoyed.

“Have you ever partied in the Underdark?” She corrected.

“Have you?” 

“I would like to remind you, again, that I have been an adult for  _ five hundred years _ .” 

“It’s the Underdark!”

“Yeah. Koko took me there on his fourth or fifth farewell tour for ‘Sizzling It Up with Taako.’”

Barry groaned and sank down so far in his seat that he almost ended up on the floor. 

~

One hundred lives. A decade of being separated. A lich keening after finding his wife’s essence in a magical artifact.

A man who missed the love of his life so much he spent his days not making a mess so things would be perfect for her when she returned. 

Getting Barry out of the house was difficult. He kept trying to forget things, but only forgot that his daughter could use magic. Then, when they managed to treat the transport, he wouldn’t stop asking questions.

There were a lot of how and when questions, which Lena deflected easily. 

When they reached the bar, Barry decided that he didn’t actually want her to answer his questions.

Potable was a former oasis that turned into a bar about one hundred and fifty years ago. It was a rickety building, cobbled together with gray planks of wood salvaged from adventuring mishaps. It was the first building outside of the tourist district and worked under the old oasis laws: due to the severe lack of drinkable water, no one may harm another while at an oasis. 

Trade of all sorts that could occur nowhere else started to happen here, and once it got popular enough, the bar was erected. Somehow, that made it less desirable and fewer people came, bringing about an early decrepitude. 

It was a rough and rowdy bar, and Lena loved it. 

As Lena stepped in, the cacophonous noise made her stagger. Electricity was spotty in the Underdark, so the bulbs on the thin wire looked sick. 

“Why do you know about this place.” Barry demanded.

“I’m the daughter of two Reapers and the niece of the heroes who fought invisible monsters.” Lena twirled around to face him and pushed up her glasses. “You think I’m supposed to drink at Chester’s?” 

“They have a good-”

“DO NOT SAY THEY HAVE A GOOD SPINACH ARTICHOKE DIP OR I WILL BLAST CHESTER’S INTO THE ASTRAL PLANE.”

“I know that irrational squeaking.” 

Lena whirled around and snorted as people were being shoved haphazardly around.

“Lena!”

“Hey Steve.” Lena said. The gnome before her looked exceptionally flashy in an orchid suit festooned with baubles and trinkets. 

“How was plane hopping?” They asked. Lena shrugged.

“It was fine. An angel owes me fifteen dollars.” She said.

“Is there even the concept of money in the celestial plane?” Barry murmured behind her. 

Steve leaned over and Lena saw his eyes widen.

“Is that Barry goddamn Bluejeans?” Steve asked.

“Bluejeans-Taaco actually.” Barry replied and stood just behind Lena’s right shoulder. 

“Well it is an absolute honor to meet the man who helped raise this disaster child.” Steve said and then waved a hand. “Come on, you have to meet the rest of the group.”

“You do not get to tell him anything.” Lena warned.

“Lena.” Barry gasped with joy. “Are these your friends?”

“Oh sir. We’re her adventuring companions.” Steve said.

“That is so much worse.” Barry said quickly and softly. He looked delighted. 

~

While traveling the planes, Lena saved Thought for last. It intimidated her since she didn’t really know what to expect. But after checking everywhere else, she knew that was where the dark thing would be.

And there it was.

A prophecy that was buried inside of her mind. It called out to her, trying to get past the barriers her family had unknowingly built for her. In the plane of Thought, she drifted. Lena wanted to know what the dark thing sought, so she could plan. Or figure out if she was doomed. 

When she tried to leave, there were problems.

The dark thing had been holding her for so long, it didn’t want to let go. But to meld with this thought would alter Lena permanently. It would fulfill the prophecy it repeated and take away her agency. 

She couldn’t get out. 

The iridescent goo covered her, turning viscous and sticky when she attempted to claw her way upward. Lena didn’t have physical lungs here, but the thought of this future was so pervasive it suffocated her. The shimmering tar filled the fractal paths of her organs. It wrapped around every nerve.

“Have courage. Fight!” 

Grief washed over her and the dark thing was thicker. It was fusing to her, becoming more solid and tangible.

Magnus knew that not every fight could be fought alone. It didn’t stop him from trying, over and over again. He could take the big hit, and so could she.

Lena kicked and fought her way upward. Under the churning of her struggle, the goo broke down. The exertion tired her. Constantly fighting the thoughts in your own mind, with no reprieve, was exhausting.

“Be wise. Choose joy.”

Merle would still offer her tea. He would still see the true Lena. He would still love her no matter what.

Lena relaxed and floated on her back. Like quicksand, the dark thing couldn’t suck her down much more. Instead, as she thought about her uncles, Lena felt light and warm. 

The darkness wouldn’t release her.

“It’s about power darling.”

Lena opened her eyes.

“Yeah.” She said.

“Hey. Yeah!” She repeated with more energy.

“This is MY fate to deal with.” Lena said. “So fuck you!”

Surging upward, Lena broke the surface of the dark thing. And saw herself.

“Aren’t you just waiting to die?” She asked.

Resting her arms on the firm surface, Lena smiled. 

“Nah. I have to go see my parents.” She replied. Pushing herself up, Lena popped out of the dark thing and walked across it. 

She’d deal with it later. With help.

~

To keep her friends from explaining the more salacious stories, Lena started to buy drinks with more illicit sounding names. When she made the mistake of asking what one name meant, a nearby group of necromancers overheard. 

Drunk, and already prone to lapsing back into his necro-meddling habits, Barry inserted himself in the conversation. He was, of course, recognized. So he was, of course, celebrated. 

It was in this conversation that Barry started talking about cloning his body while in his lich form. Over the past four hundred years, the technology has advanced, but not particularly quickly. Barry started to explain how in his dimension, magic wasn’t as prolific or as powerful - and artificers were rumors - so technology was a priority. But here, in this dimension, magic was used for so much that a lot of advancement was stalled. 

Pulling a sketching crayon from somewhere, Barry started to plot out how he had cobbled together his incubation chamber. After a few well timed questions, he apparently entered the Thought plane and started spouting off some science even Lena couldn’t understand. 

Steve put some parchment under Barry’s crayon and he was off. A massive diagram grew past the parchment and onto islands of paper napkins, used handkerchiefs, and a multitude of flyers. Displaced patrons moved easily as they huddled around him, diverting spills and feeding him fantasy nachos. 

Things got really crazy when the necromancers bought them all shots of cavern ichor. 

~

Lena woke up in the guest bed of Taako’s house. And she felt great.

Rolling out of bed, Lena’s stomach gurgled loudly. The light pouring in through the window was an early afternoon shade, which meant there were a couple of meals she might have missed. Running her tongue over her teeth, she debated whether Kravitz minded the smell of death.

Walking out of the bedroom, the smell of bacon and eggs hit her and her stomach growled impatiently. 

Breakfast it was. 

“Good morning.” She called out as she descended the stairs. The staircase fed directly into the kitchen and she saw Barry and Kravitz standing at the counter drinking coffee. 

Every time Lena saw them together, she questioned how either of them ended up with their respective spouses. 

“Good morning sweetheart.” Barry greeted. 

Kravitz handed her a mug and she hugged him before taking it.

“Morning Lena.” He said.

“Thanks for saving us Krabby.” She said. 

“It was a pleasure. I collected three bounties.” He answered, smiling with satisfaction.

“And I had to pay their bar tabs.” Barry added, with less satisfaction.

“So did we get Koko’s magic hangover cure?” Lena asked. 

“Yes. I called him to ask how it’s made.” Kravitz said.

“You did great.” Barry said.

“Thank you.”

“Wait, so mom knows then?” Lena asked.

“Yes, but I assured them that you both were fine and they didn’t need to return early.” 

“Aw, thanks Krabby.”

Kravitz gave a curt nod and Lena saw him grip his cup.

“Taako deserves it.” He said. 

The quiet wasn’t awkward, but it was still unpleasant. Barry cleared his throat and Kravitz nearly jumped. 

“Hey, if you want, you should hang out with us.” He said. 

“Yeah, Koko would want me to make sure you’re not being a big mopey nerd either.” Lena added.

“Excuse me? A what?” Kravitz asked. 

“Come on Krabby. What do you do for fun that Koko didn’t introduce you to?” Lena inquired. 

“I, well, I like trains.” He offered feebly. Lena and Barry exchanged a look.

“Let’s go steal a train!” They said in unison.

Kravitz hung his head down while Lena lunged at Barry to high five him.

“Fine.” Kravitz sighed. Both Lena and Barry gasped.

“But it has to be the Rockport Limited.” He added. Lena gaped at him in awe.

“Yeah! Suck it Jenkins!”


End file.
